


Locker Room Lesbians

by MultiFandomLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Squirting, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomLove/pseuds/MultiFandomLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Lydia were the only ones left in the girls locker room after their Gym class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Lesbians

Erica and Lydia were the only ones left in the locker room after their Gym class. Erica was in the shower, and Lydia was putting her Gym clothes back in her bag.

Once she had done that, she went to leave the locker room, but she found that the door was locked. So she went and sat down on one of the benches.

After a few minutes, she heard the water from the shower turn off. After another minute she saw Erica appear, wearing absolutely nothing. 

Lydia couldn't help but stare at Erica. She saw the way the water glistened on Erica's naked body. Lydia could feel herself growing wetter and wetter at the sight. 

Lydia had been with guys before. But she was never sexually attracted to them. Not like she was with Erica.

"Like what you see?" Erica asks smirking.

"N-no." Lydia stuttered.

"You know Lydia. I've seen the way you look at me. You look at me like you just want to rip my clothes off and fuck me. You always look at me like that. But now you don't have to rip my clothes off, you can just fuck me." Erica said moving closer to Lydia. 

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know you wanna fuck me right now. I can smell your arousal." Erica said now straddling Lydia.

Lydia couldn't help but stare at Erica's breasts. Erica put her hand up Lydia's skirt feeling her drenched panties. Lydia gasped as Erica started palming her through the fabric of her panties.

"So wet for me." Erica purred, as she continued to palm Lydia through the fabric.

"You can touch me you know Lydia." Erica said.

So that's what she did. She reached her hands up and groped Erica's breasts.

After a few moments Erica stopped palming Lydia, and got off her, causing Lydia to moan in protest.

"If you want to fuck me properly, we can't do it on that bench. It's too small. Lay down on the floor."  
Lydia did as she was told

"OK now take off all your clothes." Erica demanded.

Again Lydia did as she was told. Once she had taken her clothes off Lydia laid back down feeling the cold floor against her back.

Erica laid down on top of Lydia, their breasts touching as they kissed each other. 

Erica started kissing her way down Lydia's body. When she got to Lydia's breasts she took on of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it, while she used her fingers to play with the other. Then she swapped sides.

Erica then started kissing her way down to Lydia's core, making Lydia shudder in pleasure.

When she reached Lydia's pussy, Erica licked from Lydia's slit to clit, making Lydia moan in pleasure.

Erica started sucking on Lydia's clit, and fingering her. Lydia tangled her hands in Erica's hair pushing the girl closer to her pussy.

"Oh god. Yeah Erica. Eat my pussy. Please. Faster. Faster." Lydia moaned in pleasure.

Erica picked up the speed of her sucking, licking and fingering. Soon Lydia was close to her climax.

"Erica. I'm going to cum." Lydia cried.

"Cum for me you little slut." Erica said against Lydia's pussy.

This caused Lydia to squirt all over Erica's face, as she screamed out Erica's name.

"Ooh. You're a squirter." Erica teased.

"Now Lydia you're going to eat me out."

Lydia went to move but Erica stopped her.

"No. I'm gonna ride your face." She said, before straddling Lydia's face. She lowered her pussy so it was aligned with Lydia's mouth.

"Now use that pretty little mouth to make me squirt.'

Lydia automatically started sucking on Erica's clit. Erica reached her hands up and started playing with her nipples.

"Eat me you slut. Eat me." Erica moaned.

Lydia kept eating Erica out, until Erica squirted in her face, screaming and writhing.

"Right now we need to try something. Something I've wanted to try for a while." Erica said moving off Lydia's face.

"OK." Lydia replied.

Erica separated Lydia's legs and then separated hers. She placed her legs so that her pussy touched Lydia's pussy. 

"Oh god." Lydia moaned as Erica started grinding their pussies together. 

"Oh yeah. This is better than I expected." Erica moaned.

"Go faster. Please go faster." Lydia begged. 

So that's what Erica did. She grinded her pussy against Lydia's pussy. Soon both girls were screaming as they both squirted, their cum mixing together.

After both girls had squirted, Erica quickly got dressed as Lydia laid on the ground breathing heavily.

"We will have to do this again. And soon." Erica said before kissing Lydia one more time and leaving the locker room.


End file.
